The invention relates to a so-called “anti-drip” cap for a deformable bottle.
The invention relates, more particularly, to a so-called “anti-drip” cap for a deformable bottle, particularly a squeeze bottle, containing a cosmetic, pharmaceutical, industrial or food product in liquid or cream form, including:                a substantially tubular base, which is intended to be fixed in an impermeable manner on a complementary tubular neck of the bottle, and a first tubular section of which includes at least one lower inlet opening connecting with the neck of the bottle,        a substantially tubular cover, which covers the base in an impermeable manner, and a second tubular section of which is closed by at least one “upper” transverse wall including at least one so-called upper opening for outlet of the product, the first and second tubular sections being mounted in a sliding manner, one within the other, and defining, in an impermeable manner, a chamber for passage of the product, which chamber is interposed between the inlet opening of the base and the outlet opening for the product, an end of one of the so-called internal tubular sections, which end is mounted in a sliding manner inside the other so-called external section, being placed inside the passage chamber,said cover being vertically movable between at least:        a sealing and locking low position in which the cover is immobilized on the base and in which the product outlet opening is lowered onto a sealing element which projects coaxially with the base from the upper transverse wall thereof, said sealing element sealing the product outlet opening,        an intermediate position, in which the relative positions of the cover and of the base define an escape path with small dimensions connecting the product outlet opening with the passage chamber in order to ventilate the squeeze bottle allowing, in particular, the squeeze bottle to regain the shape thereof once pressed,        a dispensing high position in which the outlet opening is placed with a defined high clearance above the sealing element in order to allow the product to pass through the inlet and outlet openings and the passage chamber, once the squeeze bottle is pressed.        